You in scream
by shawpuppy
Summary: You are sleeping in your bed. Dreaming softly. Suddenly a cold hand touches you preventing you from screaming. Find out what happens to you.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it.

* * *

_IMAGINE THIS:_

Your sleeping soundly in your soft, warm bed. Dreaming about your future. Suddenly, a cold hand touches your mouth, covering it up so you can't scream. Your eyes burst open had been woken up immediately in the middle of your dream. You look at the person touching your face and he is wearing a scream mask from the movie scream. It was your favorite movie of all time until you saw the actual mask and the actual costume with a crazy person wearing it. "_Do everything I say, and I'll consider keeping you alive."_ He said._ "Scream and you die. Got it?"_You shook your head yes having no other choice. He took out his gun. _" Try anything funny and you die. Now get up." _You got up as instructed. He slowly led you downstairs. Your parents (Woman's name) and (Man's name) were sleeping in a room next to the stairs. He led you outside to his black car. It was too dark outside so you couldn't tell what car it was. "_Get in!" _He said. You got in as instructed.

He drove for a log time while a million questions raced through your mind like "_What is he gonna make me do?!" _and _"Am I gonna die?!". _Finally, you arrive at the destination. An old abandoned warehouse. He picks up a small beeping anklet for people that are home arrested. He put it on your leg so you cannot escape him. _" Get out." _He said. As instructed you got out and he led you into the warehouse. When you arrived in the warehouse, you saw that there were 2 more killers in the place. _"Who are you two!" _The first killer snapped. _"I am the true killer!"_ Said the second killer._ "No, I am the true killer!" S_aid the third. While they were arguing, you looked over to your right and saw an exit. You have two choices for it. 1. Go for it. 2. Stand here and wait to be killed. What is it gonna be?

* * *

**Leave a comment and choose. Thx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

You decided to go for the exit as the obvious choice. There was a small opening on the wall. You could fit through it easily but there was a small problem, the tracking device. What were you gonna do about that? Close to the hole was a long sharp pole. It looked like it could free you, so you went for it. You ran, grabbed the pole and went through the hole. After that, you kept running until the warehouse was out of sight. Finally, you broke off the tracking device and threw it as far as you could so you couldn't be found. Now that you are freed, where do you go? You went and knocked on a persons home, but the second you do, a killer opens the door , points a gun at your head and clicks it so that you know the safety is off. You quickly put your hands behind your back reaching for a knife but the two other killers come up behind you and restrain your hands. You are totally helpless. The killer points a gun at your face and you close your eyes. Suddenly, you hear three gun shots.

When you open your eyes, all three killers are dead. You look around but see no one. (Change point of view to person that shot all three killers.) "Well, well, look who I saved. (Girls name) is an easy target. I should have let her die, but master said to let her live. This will not be the last time we see each other (Girls name) no it wont."

* * *

**How did you like the ending? Please comment. This will not be the whole story ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for commenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

You were still standing there in the middle of the night, with three dead bodies around you with a whole street of locked doors and no phone around to use. You looked around and saw the street sign. It was (Road name) Rd. You were in huge luck! Well, besides the people trying to kill you. But anyway, your friend (Boys name) lives here! You looked around and saw your friends house. You ran up to the home and knocked on the door. You waited for a couple of minutes and heard some shuffling. Then the door opened a tiny crack and (Boys name) peeked his head through. Once he saw it was you, he opened the door all the way, came outside and shut the door.

"What are you doing here so late? Its gotta be like 3am." He asked.

"Look, I know that its late and all but I was getting chased by three killers who were trying to kill me so I don't give a (bleep) what time it is, I just need to use your phone too call 911!" You said. As soon as you said that, (Boys name) let you in without question. You were all finished with your call and you turned your head to thank (Boys name) but he was gone! You walked to the front of the house where you had knocked on the door to see if he had gone there but he wasn't there either! You were about to go look for him in his room but when you turned around he was standing in the doorway.

"Dude, don't scare me like that! I thought the killers had gotten you!" You said.

"I was the one who killed the killers. And now-" Suddenly, the roof broke down with the same person who was twenty-two feet away.

"Get on!" He said. You were very confused but did as you were told.

* * *

**Plz comment, thx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for commenting.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As soon as you got on the motorcycle, you and (Boys name) flew up into the sky and blasted almost faster then light, toward a big building that was almost impossible to miss. You arrived in seconds and landed on the ground. The building was a tall tower with one single window and no doorway. "How are we going to get in?" You asked.

"There's a secret entrance in the sewers. Don't worry it doesn't smell with nose pluggers." (Boys name) said.

"Eww gross" (Boys name) handed you the nose pluggers and you took them because who wants to smell the sewers! You and (Boys name) walked over to the sewer entrance and opened the lid. You put in the nose pluggers and followed him down. (Boys name) walked in the middle but you walked on the side staying as far away from the sewage as possible. You both walked for a while but finally made it to the entrance. It was a big metal door with a key hole.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways. I have to do something for my boss." (Boys name) handed you the key. "There's people on the other side of the door that can help you. Be safe." (Boys name) walked away and disappeared in the darkness of the sewers.

"Well here we go." You put the key in the hole, opened the door and gasped. There was a city of buildings and cars and all kind of things. The thing is all of the small city looked like it had a million tiny explosions, a couple buildings were even smoking from a recently put out fire. The hole city looked destroyed and deserted. But it wasn't deserted, in fact, there was 3 people approaching you. They all were dirty looking, had black, torn clothing and had guns. Without warning the first person pointed it at you and fired.

* * *

**Leave a comment. Another chapter will be posted soon so you wont have to wait long. Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, this chapter might include bad words.**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as that person fired, you did the only thing you could think of: RUN! Before the bullet could hit you, you ran faster than them. Even though you were a fast runner, they still ran at the same speed, soon two of them had caught up with you and started closing in on you. You knew that they soon would catch up to and once they caught you they would do. "Give us the key!" One hissed. "We might just consider letting you live!" You knew that this key might be very important so you just said this.

"FUCK OFF YOU DICKS!" You suddenly got a bust of energy and ran Faster then them. You ran inside a building without letting them know where you were. You peered outside of the building through a small crack and saw all three of them staggering behind quite a ways. You looked around the building and saw that even though it was still standing, the building was withering away. There was a huge crack in the wall and the ceiling looked like it could crumble at any minute. You looked around the building but all you saw was a small worn out teddy bear. You took a step toward it but the floor crumbled away and fell down a long dark tube. When you arrived at the bottom of the tube you were in a cage.

"Well, Well, Well look who we caught." Said a framiliar voice.

"YOU!"

"Yes me."

* * *

**Leave a comment.**


End file.
